Because I said so
by Granite Aizawa
Summary: Minto was busy thinking about make a confussion to Zakuro, when she saw a beautiful girl say 'hi' to her! And she's Zakuro's sister, Grace! ZXMXOC. ShoujoAi. Just read.
1. Chapter 1: First time I see you

**Because I said so**

**A/N: I hope you'll like it though… Even if I don't own TMM**

**Because I said so**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Chapter 1: First time I see you.**

It was a normal day just like any other for Mint Aizawa. Well, it started normal. She was walking to the school. She wouldn't be late, since this's only 6 am.

She then thought about somebody she loved a lot…

'_Zakuro…__Oh, Lady Zakuro… Today I'll confess my love to you after school… Cause I'm not a coward…'_Thought Minto.

Suddenly somebody ran into her.

"Excuse moi?"

She heard someone called her, and put the hand on her shoulder.

Minto turned around, and her delicate back wrists brushed that beautiful girl's breasts. Now Mint turned a really deep red.

Mint said, "Oh I'm so sorry. Who are you?" She began to blush, after she put her fingers into where it used to be, Minto's hips.

Minto couldn't help it though. She thought that this girl was beautiful.

This girl was even more beautiful than Zakuro, who Mint had a crush on for the past few months. She looked younger, and looked almost the same as Zakuro, with some exception that her eyes were black, taller than her, but shorter than Zakuro and now she's smiling towards her.

The girl looked at Minto strangely and said, "it's k'. That's jes an accident. Are ya k'?"

Minto nodded her head and swallowed the lump that had risen into her throat.

Minto finally said, "I am fine. By the way, what is your name?"

The girl laughed and said, "My name's Grace. I jes moved to Tokyo. Anyways, I think I've known ya 'fore, or it's jes a coincidence??" The girl chuckled, seeing Minto raised an eyebrow.

"Anyways, What's your name??" questioned her.

"Minto Aizawa" Answered Minto, looking at her.

"It's k' to call Minto, then?" asked Grace, with her cute voice.

"Ah… Alright… Call me whatever you want"

Now Minto didn't care. _This girl's so beautiful, and she seems nice. Wait. Why should I think about her?? Shouldn't I think about Zakuro??_ Minto slapped her head lightly. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"So, Minto… Would you mind showing me around the city?" Mint was startled.

Of course she would show her around the city.

Mint grinned and said, "of course I will." Grace seemed happy about this.

Then she remembered about school. She looked down at her watch. She told Grace, "Oh my, I forgot. I have to go to the school now. It's Six thirty!! I can show you around afterwards though. I get off around 1:30."

Grace seemed almost sad but they agreed to meet back up at the park.

"Bye!" With this, Minto ran away.

Then, there's one thing in her mind, yeah. Between Grace and Zakuro.

She thought _'Well… at last if Zakuro reject me, I'll still have her…'_

Mint entered the gate of her school and quickly went to her class…

To be continued…

**A/N: Yes, This's what I want for a really long time!! Aw… Minto and Grace?? Anyways, Grace is as tall as Ichigo, I think… Ah, and sorry to put Grace's way speaking hard… Deal with it… So what do you think?? Read and review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Between you and her

**Because I said so**

**Granite: Wow, look at some nice plenty reviews I get!! Oh, Minto? Where are you? looking around**

**Minto: pops up from nowhere Yes… I'm here... grins **

**Granite: sighs. Yes, whatever! A disclaimer, please! (Give Minto cookies)**

**Minto: rolls eyes. Alright. Granite Aizawa didn't own any of the characters here, except for Grace. She's a really beautiful girl.**

**Granite: Alright. This chapter is dedicated to my desk mate, Sarah, and all of the reviewer! Thank you! Or to anyone who just read this without reviewing…**

**PS: Minto is at the same class with Zakuro, since her IQ is 127… mm… A class…**

**Chapter 2: Between you and her.**

At the school, Mint had an even harder time than usual staying preoccupied before.

On Math, the teacher had asked her how to solve Integral and Differential... Well… That's easy since she's highly intelligent and her IQ is 127.

At Chemistry, the teacher gave her a post-test about Quantum Numbers, Configuration electron, and also the system periodic of elements… Stressing…

When Zakuro asked what was the matter Mint only responded with a grunt.

"_Heck, can she see that I'm stressing out??"_ thought Minto.

Now, the last lesson, Physic, was really made Minto depressed.

Her teacher, asked Minto to make some example of problems about kinematics, and ends up she solve it all… Well, since her teacher asked her, and ends up gave her a perfect mark. A+.

Minto sighed, then she sat on her respective seat. The teacher asked the other girl, and he seemed to ask Zakuro to solve some problems, and I chuckled imagining she can't solve any of them.

No. Right now, I was thinking on where to take Grace first.

Mmm… I think the zoo was a good place.

After all, wasn't that where Masaya took Ichigo on their first date? Hmm… no, their first date is in the museum…

Uhuh. Whatever.

Mint was overjoyed. Lucky her, school have over now, at 12 o'clock. She'd better go home faster to change her clothes…

Suddenly, Minto felt there's a hand on her shoulder.

Startled a little, Minto didn't turn around, since she didn't want to replay the accident she had with Grace. (Although honestly, she did want)

"Minto-chan?" The voice asked.

I turned my head.

_There was… Zakuro!! The most beautiful girl on the school…_ Minto gasped a little.

"Well?" Zakuro asked, with a smirk.

"A… What??" Mint asked back.

Sighing, she said. "Minto-chan, yesterday you told me on the phone that you want to say something to me, right?? Better make it quick, since I'll have a photo shoot at 13 o'clock" said Zakuro, coolly, while looking at her watch. Zakuro knew **exactly **what Minto's going to tell her, but all she did few seconds before was all an act. She knew exactly that Minto's madly in love with her, and she has thought about that the whole night. Zakuro knew that she loved her after all… now and she wanted to test Minto.

Surprisingly, Minto says, "Its nothing. I just felt that I have something to tell you before, but now I forget what the thing is… you'd better go, so you wont late for your photo shoot, Onee-sama" said Minto, smiled a little.

Zakuro got really surprised, but she tried to hide it.

"No... Listen. Minto... I-" Minto cut in.

"Sorry, Onee-sama. I've got to go now…" said her, looking at her own watch. "And you'd go now, right? Goodbye, have a nice day!!" greeted Minto, waved her hand to Zakuro, then ran out.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. _What was in with Minto??_

* * *

Mint had forgotten about Zakuro, so she decided that she had time to go home and change into some beautiful clothes. 

After all, she wanted to impress Grace.

She finally decided to wear some tight blue jeans, azure colored shirt, with a blue ribbon, and a suede jacket.

Not that she really had anything to show but it couldn't help.

She wanted to do her make-up over again but it was already 1:10 so she decided that she looked good enough.

"Hei, Seiji-Anii-san" greeted Minto, happily, since her older brother's just coming from France yesterday.

"Hi, Imouto-chan, what's up? You look beautiful… Do you have a date??" Asked Seiji, half-mockingly.

Minto blushed. "Ye- Yeah… Kind of that, Anii-san!!" confessed Minto, sheepishly.

"Let me guess… Is that Fujiwara-san??" asked her older brother, with a pose like a great detective.

"Good thinking Sherlock. That's not Zakuro-Onee-Sama" answered Minto, chuckled.

"Who is that then??" questioned Seiji. Minto looked down at her watch. 1:20…

"Gomen, Anii-san… I've got to go… Maybe I'll come back at six" told her.

"Well… I guess I'll tell dad that you're leaving, and you'll go home at six" Said Seiji, sardonically. He then chuckled. Minto chuckled too.

"Arigato, Anii-sama… Bye!!" Minto went out the door.

* * *

At the park Minto had a little bit of trouble finding Grace. _She's not here…_

She then thinks to call her.

"Grace?"

"Yes, mm… Minto??" Grace said with a bit worry in her voice. Minto came to a conclusion that something has gone wrong.

"Grace, what's wrong?" She ventured carefully.

"I… get…lost… Wait me for five minutes, I'll be there! No worries!!" with this, she hung up.

Grace had lost her way and was five minutes late so Mint had to wait.

That was something that she didn't usually do.

But she gave in thinking that she was willing to make sacrifices to get to see that beautiful young woman again.

When Grace finally arrived, Mint's mouth dropped open in amazement.

She was wearing a jeans mini-skirt with chains hanging around her neck as a look alike gold necklace with sword and dragon, and also blue t-shirt, with purple jumper.

Minto almost started to drool. She couldn't believe that this girl was in Tokyo.

But here she was.

Going with her to explore the town.

Grace came up to Minto and said, "There ya 're. Sorry 'm late. I tend to be a bit bogged down with unpacking and I didn't realize whut time it 's and then I took a wrong turn."

Minto said back with a smile drawn in her face, "that is ok. As long as you are here now. Let's go to the zoo first."

Grace cringed.

She told Mint in a whisper, "I don't really like animals. Especially… The stink"

Minto couldn't think of another good place to take her but then she said, "I'd like to see where the school 's. Coz I'll be starting school on Mon"

Minto was all too happy to hear that. The girl of her dreams would be going to the same school. She gladly took Grace to the school she went to.

After they walked around the school, they went for ice cream.

Minto paid since she is rich and all. (Not to mention that she likes the girl)

Grace then asked Minto where she worked, after they're sitting on the bench.

"Hey, Minto. Where're ya working?" asked Grace, suddenly.

"Well, Grace-sama, tell me, Why?" She asked, while putting her chin on her palms. Enjoying seeing Grace's beautiful face, especially her black hypnotizing eyes.

"I had no idea how ya' pay everything" Asked Grace, innocently.

Minto sighed. She smiled. "My family is rich, but if you want to know where I work, I think I shall tell you, right?" Minto smirked a little.

Grace nodded.

"I'm working at Café Mew Mew"

Grace squeaked in delight, "Really? That's where my sis works!"

_Sis… Sister?? She has a sister?? Who's her???_

Minto was shocked. She could only ask, "Who is your sister?"

Grace nonchalantly said, "My sister, her name is Zakuro." Mint fell out of her chair.

She had started to have a crush on Zakuro's younger sister?

This could only mean trouble.

Minto Aizawa can't say that she's personally safe now.

* * *

Yes, there's some answer for the reviews!! Actually...

**Kawaii-Semyl – **Yes, Grace's really nice. Thanks for reviewing!!

**Urooj** - Yes, yes, I know. He2. I cant think what she'd feel when she met her new rival… Thanks for reviewing… You're so nice… For tell me what Go-Fish is…

**vivi the demon goddess of fire**- I know, thanks for reviewing!

**Granite Aizawa: Hahahaha!! Lets that in cliffhanger!! So, you like it?? Hate it?? Please Read and Review!! I know, this's longer than the other… The previous chapter is only ****540 words… Hmm... Minto's lesson actually just like my lesson at school...  
**

**Minto: I don't know that Grace is Zakuro's sister… frown**

**Granite: Whoop? I haven't told you?? It's on the summaries…**

**Zakuro: What tell who?? Minto?**

**Minto: Ow… No… Nothing!! blush**

**Zakuro: Looked around blush Aha… yeah. I don't know why the heck I'm in here…**

**Granite: You fool… Alright, people! Read and Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3: From the eyes of Zakuro

**Chapter 3: From the eyes of Zakuro**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Granite: Alright. This chapter is dedicated to my Rin-Ainochan!!! He2!! And all of the reviewer! Thank you! Or to anyone who just read this without reviewing… I'll say thanks, too…**

**Here's the answer for the reviewer!!**

**Urooj,**** vivi the demon goddess of fire**- Yes, that's what exactly, happens. I got to 9th grade when I was 13, just the same as Minto… Now I'm 15, and at 11th grade. If you can't accept it, Just think that it's in alternate universe anyways…

**Kawaii-Semyl – **What?? Three-some?? Uhuh… No… Maybe… err… I don't know, maybe… not… the rate's not too high!! And I don't want to make it M!

**Because I said so**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Chapter 3: From the eyes of Zakuro**

Zakuro sighed. She didn't have any photo shoots for this day, Saturday, so she decided to watch the movie, alone. It's the Rush Hour 3. Zakuro looked at her ticket once more, before she entered the door. Zakuro choose the seat in the back, really in the back. She need time to think about Minto, instead of watching the Rush Hour 3 …

What the heck?? No. Zakuro really want to watch the Rush Hour 3 now, coz it's really a good movie, and Zakuro has watched it for more than three times. She's early, coz now is two pm, and the movie will start at three pm.

She sighed once more, remembering what Minto'd said, that was successfully, made her puzzled and confused at the entire day.

Flashback (Zakuro's POV)

"_It's nothing." Said her, sighing._

_What?? What do you mean???_

"_I just felt that I have something to tell you before, but now I forget what the thing is…"_

_No, Minto, That can't be… you're hiding something…_

"_You'd better go, so you won't late for your photo shoot, Onee-sama" she said, while smiling to me._

_Why Minto said that?? I thought she'll confess her love to me… so, that's nothing, or anyways, maybe she didn't love me, she just want to play with me… I must fix this right._

_I grabbed her hands._

"_No... Listen. Minto... I-" But Minto cut in…_

"_Sorry, Onee-sama. I've got to go now…" said her, looking at her own watch. She then placed her hands on my shoulder then pushed me a way. "And you'd go now, right? Goodbye, have a nice day!!" greeted Minto, waved her hand to me, then ran out._

_I tried to catch her, but I failed… _

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiit……_

_What was in with Minto??_

_Why the heck Minto ran? Well, maybe because she's a coward…_

Zakuro shook her head.

'_No, that didn't make sense. _

_Yes, there's no way Minto's a coward…_

Zakuro then remembered about the memories she had with Minto…

_First time is… When I first time I met her… at the zoo…_

Flashback

_Out of my busy schedule, I went to revisit some childhood spots, one of which included the zoo._

_Later, I didn't exactly know why I went there. However, as I neared the exit, I saw a very cute, very pink café._

_In front of that, however, I saw a young, green haired girl with glasses being held by one of her braids by a meaner, snottier-looking girl. The other girl was holding a cup of coffee over the girl with the glasses' head._

"_Watch now, she's gonna get it!" the girl was saying. Another girl, situated on a lamppost, turned around._

"_No! Oh, shoot!"_

_Another girl, with red hair, ran in. "I have to help the girl with glasses!" she told her comrade, a blue haired girl with her hair in buns, who replied with an "Uh…"_

_Infuriated at the girl's display, Zakuro stepped up from behind her and twisted her arm, making her drop the braid and the hot coffee._

"_What are you doing?" the girl yelled at me. "Do you want to get hurt!"_

"_No," I murmured, "I don't think so."_

"_That hurts!" the girl whined._

_Zakuro let go, and she ran off with her comrades, shouting, "You better watch your back!"_

"_Are you alright?" the redhead asked, running up. "You didn't get hurt?"_

"_I'm okay." The girl with glasses replied, and then bowed. "Thanks so much! I didn't mean to cause trouble."_

"_No worries." Zakuro replied._

"_It was fun!" the little blond said, climbing down from the lamppost._

"_I'm glad you're okay." The redhead said in relief._

_Meanwhile, the blue haired girl was staring at Zakuro in awe, which she found unnerving after awhile._

"_I'm slow, so people get mad at me." The glasses girl was saying. "I'll have to apologize to them later."_

"_Apologize for what?" the redhead cried indignantly. "They were the ones being mean. Don't you think so?" she asked, turning to her comrade._

"_Uh-huh." She replied dreamily, still gazing upon Zakuro. "Yes, she's beautiful!"_

"_I better get going." Zakuro announced in a bored tone, and turned to leave._

_Behind her, she heard the blond say cheerfully. "See ya!"_

"_Huh!" the blue haired girl snapped out of her trance._

"_Uh…wait!" the redhead started to say._

_Suddenly, the earth was rocked violently. Zakuro strained to get her balance, amidst cries of "What the…?" and "An earthquake!" from the surrounding girls._

_A brilliant flash lit up the area._

"_NOOO!"_

"_What's this light!"_

"_Does this feel like a regular earthquake?"_

_I squeezed my eyes shut. When she opened them, there was darkness all around me. Out of the shadows, a wolf's outline prowled slowly towards me._

_Slightly panicking, I turned my head frantically for signs of the other girls, but they had vanished, leaving me alone in the blackness._

_The wolf gave a growl, but suddenly to Zakuro it sounded friendly, welcoming. Then, without warning, a starburst exploded inside her head, and the wolf leapt, soaring through the air and entering Zakuro's body, leaving a ripple like it had plunged into a waterfall._

_Shocked with a sudden dash of pain and the knowledge that a wolf had just gone inside me, I let out a shrill scream…_

_When I opened my eyes, I was alone, slumped against the large monkey cage, away from the café they had been standing in front of. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't shrug it off as a dream. Luckily, my agent running up behind her and distracted her._

"_Miss Zakuro! We are ready for the photo shoots!"_

……………………………………………………

_Then… When I was at that modeling agency…_

_She helped me, but I pushed her away, told her to get lost…_

………………………………………

"_Whatever ladies, I'm not joining anything. I'd rather be alone"_

………………………………………

_But then Minto, and the others, helped me when I was attacked by a snake-like chimera anima at TV studio…_

_Although that made everyone know that we're Tokyo Mew Mew…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Who are you??"_

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"_Uh.. mm??"_

"_Where are you come from??"_

"_Are that cosplay?"_

"_Tell us!"_

"_Emm… We're come from Cafe Mew Mew, at Tokyo…" mumbled Ichigo._

_Minto quickly clapped hand over her mouth and shushed her._

"_Sssh, Ichigo, baka neko! Shouldn't we tell the truth??" whispered Minto._

"_Ah… Hai" replied Ichigo._

_But the reporters jumped all over it._

"_Mew?"_

"_Tokyo?"_

"_So, that's your name??"_

_Zakuro rolled her eyes. Of course not, moron._

_Minto's about telling the truth, while Ichigo cut in, and gave them a cute pose of her._

"_Hai… We're… Tokyo Mew Mew, The defender of the justice!! Nya!! We'll be on service, nya!!" said her._

_Zakuro rolled her eyes, but obediently flashed a subtle pose._

_Anything for the media._

_Luckily, I knew of a back exit. Then we slipped out before the media could swarm them again._

_What's now?? I heard they're arguing about Tokyo Mew Mew._

"_Ichigo, you baka. This is NOT Café's commercial!!" Protested Minto._

"_I know, but I can't help!!"_

_I rolled her eyes, while Purin and Retasu said that that's cute._

_Ichigo walked closer to me._

"_Umm… Zakuro… we" I cut in._

"_I don't join groups. Period."_

_I watched as their faces fell, as sadness overwhelmed their features._

"_But…" she continued, and cast a gentle look down at Ichigo._

"_For you guys, I'll make an exception."_

_Her cool air, however, could not prevent her from being swept into a bone-crushing group hug, complete with a loud, "Yes!" from Ichigo._

……………………………………………………………………………………………

'_Hmm… Maybe I'll better ask her going out or something…'_ she smiled now. _'Well, maybe…'_ Zakuro cut off. She looked at a pair of girls that looked like they're going to have seat in front of Zakuro. Zakuro put her cowboy hat, so the shadow of it, is blocking most of her face. She didn't want anyone know that she's her because…

"Hey, ya know, Rush Hour 3, is a cool movie!! I'm so happy that ya asked me to go here" chirped a purple haired girl, with her really beautiful voice, that Zakuro recognizing as… Her LOST SISTER!! Grace!! Zakuro frowned. Uhuh. So, who's Grace's date?

"Yes, Grace-chan. Looks at the previews! It's so cool" replied the girl, who sits in front of Zakuro, that Zakuro recognizing as… Minto!!

"Funny, neh? You're really having a good taste for film, Minto" added Grace, put her hand around Minto's shoulder, and leaning on her.

_Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!_

**A/n: Say, How's it?? I know, this is kinda weird since it seems so like Zakuro's past… Yes, Thanks for Kit-Kate Bar!!**

**Hmm? Pretty good?? Just reviewing!! 7 pages!!**

**Hmm… About kinematics, in Minto's physic, I got 45, then the mark increased to 55!! **

**Minto: The max mark?? Raise an eyebrow**

**Granite: Hehe… 95??**** grin**

**Minto: Hahaha… ****smack Granite's head Read and review!!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm in trouble?

**Because I said so**

**Chapter 4: Mm… I'm in danger??**

**By: Granite Aizawa**

**Granite: Alright. This chapter is dedicated to my Rin-Ainochan!!! He2!! And all of the reviewer! Thank you! Or to anyone who just read this without reviewing… I'll say thanks, too… But I'd like you more if you reviewing… Oh, yes. If you don't like suspense-ness, this story is not for you, I think… maybe…**

**Minto: Here am I… Please read and review, although she doesn't own TMM… or me… **

Flashback with Minto

_Minto fell out of the chair because she was so shocked. _

'_I have a crush on Zakuro's sister? Heck, I'm in a big trouble…'_

'_I know, This's totally insane… I don't know that Grace is Zakuro's…'_

_Grace noticed that Minto was starting to get pale. _

"_Why Minto, what is wrong? You looked so pale." asked her, quite surprised._

_Minto shook her head and told her, "I had no idea that Zakuro was your sister" Confessed her sheepishly._

_Grace smiled, then said back, "Yes, I know. There's jes several people who recognized that we're siblings" said her, happily. _

_Minto laughed and was glad that her sister wasn't cold as Zakuro was. _

_Suddenly Grace looked at her watch and noticed that it was getting late… For the movie. _

_She asks, "Hey, Minto. Let's go to tha movie"_

"_Wha? Why??" Asked Minto._

_Grace smiled faithfully._

"_I want to know where tha cinema is … Anyways, I know tha funny movie now" replied Grace, still smiling._

"_What's that?" asked Minto, still confused._

"_Rush Hour three" Answered her, smiling._

"_Mmm… Seeing from the name, I thought Rush Hour is an action movie" Grace cut in._

"_No. Err… Yes. Ya're right. It's starring Jackie Chan, so, that's way it's action…"_

"_So, why we-?" This time, Grace rolled her eyes._

"_But the plot is fun, or interesting to be watch. And that'll make ya laugh… Please??" Asked Grace, gave Minto a puppy dog looks._

_Minto sighed. "Well… Yeah" Grace gave her a big smile._

"_Let's go!! Or we'll be late for tha__Rush Hour 3!!" _

"_Roger that!!" replied Minto, then they ran of, hand in hand._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"M… Minto?" Asked Grace.

"Yeah, Grace?" asked her, turned to face her… Their face is just an inch closer, and Minto could felt Grace's breath in her face.

"I'm freezing" replied Grace, shivering.

Minto raised an eyebrow.

Zakuro could clearly hear this, but she didn't say anything.

"Yes… me too" replied her.

Zakuro keep giving Minto her murderous aura.

'_Cursed her! Cursed her!! I've got to cursed her!! How could my Kotori-chan going out with that b-! I mean… Grace, My sister… How could-!!'_

Zakuro, on the inside, may have been a wave of bitterness, self-loathing, and confusion, but outwardly, she remained impassive as ever.

Zakuro felt her blood boil, for several unknowing reason.

Minto, the one who loved now, is going out with her sister, Grace?? Now, Zakuro really want to slap Minto, but instead of doing that, she's just clenched her fists.

She didn't know what that's feeling, but now she knew.

She is jealous… With Grace.

_Say, Minto. You're going out with my sister… _

_I don't know what you thought about that, but it's successfully made my heartbreak… _

_If you didn't want to go with me tomorrow, so come what may…_

**A/N: Yes, I know that this chapter is shorter than before. It seemed like I want to put the cliffhanger here… **

**Yes, There's the answer for the reviewer!!**

**vivi the demon goddess of fire**- I don't know. Zakuro'll happy since Grace's her lost sister, but… For Minto… No. Anyways, thanks for reviewing!!

**Kin756894****- **Yay! You are reviewing!! Mmm… I don't know… I like ZakuroXMinto , but I like to make Zakuro jealous, so… Well, now I'm listening to Rossa's song, on the name of love, I think… That really gave me the Idea. The lyrics are the plot, from Zakuro's POV… Mmm…

**Urooj- **Anything for you, friend. Yes, That's cliffhanger… Read this chapter! Keep reviewing!!

**Sarah – **Hi, Sarah, glad you reviews. Mmm… please when you read this story, don't use your high pitch voice, it's strange… since I heard you reading my story just the same as reading a poetry… Thankies!

**Granite: So, are you jealous, Zakuro??**

**Zakuro: Heck. I'm not jealous!!**

**Granite: Zakuro's jealous!! Yeah!!**

**Zakuro: I'm not!! blush (Looking around) Hey, That's Rin-san, right??**

**Granite****: Rin-Aino-chaaann!! (Hugs Rin)**

**Zakuro: (roll eyes) Whatever. Read and review!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Zakuro and Grace's past

**Because I said so**

**Chapter 5: Mmm… Zakuro and Grace's past??**

**A/N: Hmm… You may ask me why I update this day…**

**This made for… The earthquake victim… I'm so sorry, but the earthquake at the sea near Bengkulu, (Indonesia) that have power of 7.9 Richer scale, that happened at 12 September at 18:10:23, that can caused ****TSUNAMI **(Just like what happened at December 2005...)** Hmmm… I really sorry since I can't help… but to say sorry… Alright, just read...  
**

Zakuro sighed. She hates to be weak. She hates this feeling. And she hates her sister.

Grace. She always gets everything she wanted.

_I remember the last day we spent together happily…_

Flashback… 10 years ago…

"_Zakuro…" Somebody called me. I turned my head. _

_There's Oji-san, who's smiling towards us. Us? Yeah. Me and Grace. _

_Grace promptly asks, "Yes, What's that, Oji-san, sir??" _

"_Yeah. We really want to know what exactly will happen, don't we? Grace??" Zakuro looked around; and then found Grace looking through the window._

"_Well, Zasis said something right" added Grace, still looking outside._

"_Is there something interesting??" Asked her uncle, Mr. Shin, looking through the window too._

_There is only Otou-san (dad) who waved his hand to us. We waved back. _

"_So? The car is ready; I'm sure cos your father's checked it, right? Grace?" asked Mr. Shin._

"_Hai, Oji-san" replied us, in unison._

"_Anyways, sis. We'll hav a great holiday, rite??"_

"_You mean, right?"_

"_U huh. We'll have a great holiday, right?? I've dreamed about thus all night" claimed her._

_Zakuro just smiled. "What we're doing in your dream, Grace??"_

"_Er… I'm not telling" Said her, put a finger in her lips._

_Little Zakuro sighed. Her sister is always like that._

_For a moment, Zakuro could have sworn that she saw Grave looked so worried._

"_Grace, Zakuro, will you two help auntie with packing, darling??" asked Aunt Rose, Mr. Shin's wife._

"_Of course, Auntie!!" Said Grace, jumped happily, then ran into her. I just walk, because there's a sign, 'Caution, wet floor' and I don't want to get slipped…_

"_Auch!!" Grace screamed. She slipped, and landed with a thump._

_I tried to not laugh, so I went to her faster, but not running._

"_Are you okay? Grace, looks before you leap" I said, looked worried, then put her sister on my arms._

_Zakuro then half-laugh, seeing her sister's face._

_Grace smiled._

"_Zasis! Smile and laugh already!!" Said Grace. She's always call Zakuro as Zasis, because its shorter than "Zakuro-Sister"._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She sighed once more.

_Right. That's before we had that baddass accident, and her Oji-san and her Aunt ended up died… Then Grace ran away from the house after has a big confrontation with Otou-san… _

_I didn't know why Grace and her dad had a big fight that night. The last things I heard are…_

"_Fine than, __**Conversationalist**__!!" Shouted Grace._

_She tried to be polite, although when I looked in her face and I thought that she wanted to say "Take that, Fuckin' bastard!! I don't need ya!!" Then, she ran off. _

"_I'd better go than stay in __**falsehood**__!!" Shouted her._

_She left home when she's three… _

_I have no idea how on the earth she could be here… _

_And I didn't use to know why she said 'falsehood'… But now I know… I…_

Minto's voice breaking Zakuro's mental conversation.

"Hey, Grace-chan? Sucha good movie, right??" Minto asked, looked at her.

"Yeah. That's right… See, Minto? Ya'll know, that this have unexpected endings…" Replied Grace, calmly. Seeing that this movie will be finishing ten minutes later…

Zakuro sighed. Thinking too much made her badly starving. The one thing she wants after this is going to the restaurant, and eating viciously.

Not to meant that she'll give up Minto. She'll never give up with her…

_Never…_

_Don't you hear that, Minto??_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes, the movie's finished.

"Minto, would you like to go to the restaurant, with me? I'm dying to eat!!" whispered Grace, but Zakuro could clearly hear this.

"Where?"

"Umm… Starbucks??" Grace suggested.

"Alright then"

Zakuro then ran off, not wanted to be seen by Minto. That'd be embarrassing!!

_Minto'll go to Starbucks… I won't come there… At last, I'll better go to Aizawa's mansion…_ Thought Zakuro.

"_Why don't I go to Starbucks too??"_ Asked Zakuro, to herself.

"_No. I can't bear to hear their conversation… Especially Minto's answer. I just can't!!"_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

On the way to the Starbucks café…

Minto may feel naïve, but Christ, for sure, she felt that everyone's staring at her. She even found a girl who didn't missed any single time to look at her… I mean… Grace, and look at Grace means… she didn't realize that in there's a telephone pillar in front of her, so… she hit it.

Grace just giggled seeing my confused emotion.

"Mmm… What's wrong, Minto??" asked her, still chuckling.

"I… think that everyone is staring at us" confessed Minto, mockingly.

"Hmm… Get used with that then" replied Grace, looking away.

Minto blinked seeing Grace's changing emotion.

"Why?"

"Nothing. I remember… you don't know much about me" said Grace, now looking at Minto.

"Hmmm??"

"Let's sit on that then" Grace pointed at a park bench.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What do you mean by I don't know much about you??" asked Minto, after licking her Mint Ice cream, that was bought by Grace.

"I dunno… Ya may dunno a famous singer named Grace, ne??" asked Grace, looking at her chocolate ice cream.

"Grace?? Yeah, I know. That famous Grace Zatou, right??" asked Minto, looking at Grace's black hypnotizing eyes. Seriously hypnotizing!! Especially when she's smiling. Her sexy lips really match with her face.

_Her body is… The first time I saw her, I think she's Zakuro's clone, but Zakuro's taller than her… She has everything Zakuro has… Long hair, sexy legs, hips, breasts…_

Smiling, Grace replied, "Hmm… yeah, that's me" Then she looked at the sky.

Minto noticed that something's gone wrong, so she asked, "What's wrong?? Wha- I mean… Your name is Grace Zatou, right?? You said that you're Zakuro's younger sister, but why don't you use 'Fujiwara' as your last name??"

"Because I have no need to" answered Grace, lamely.

This made Minto rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Grace. You know, you can trust me, don't you??" said Minto, smiling brightly.

Grace forced herself to smile, saying, "Since I'm running away from my house, I can't stand myself having a 'Fujiwara' family name… I'm running away from anything… But I thought I'll be stronger after I see Zasis" said Grace, with a single tear sliding from her eyes, but she quickly wipe it away.

"Only that??"

"There's more in me than you know" replied Grace, irritably.

"C'mon… Let's go. You looked so worried, let's go home…" Minto dragged Grace, but she shook her head.

"No. Let's go to Starbucks then" said Grace, now dragged Minto to the Starbucks.

…………………………………………………………………………………

The answer of the reviewer!!

**Urooj** – Yes! You were reviewing! Rin is not my GF!!

**Bandit-sama **– Thank you for reviewing! You have a good advice, I think…

**A/N: Hmm… Not in Cliffhanger, but… alright, read and review…**………………………………………………………………


End file.
